Three Times
by hachoo
Summary: There have been 3 times that Dean has saved Sam from a fire. One chapter for each time. Third and final chapter finally up!
1. Kansas 1983

A/N- Ok, so this is my 2nd Supernatural fic. I don't know if this idea has been used before, and if it has, I'm sorry to whoever used it. This idea struck me when I was reading _365 Days, 365 Moments _by _ApplePieeLovver. _She mentioned that there are a lot of fire scenes in Supernatural, and it got me thinking; how many times has Dean saved Sam from a fire? I came up with three, hence the title. So enjoy! And PLEASE review!

**Three Times**

**Kansas, 1983**

The first time Dean ever saved his brother was on _that_ night. The night that ripped his family apart, the night that threw his family into the hunting business. The night his mum died.

November 2nd, 1983.

Dean can't remember much about that night. He was only 4, after all. But he can remember the heat. The smoke. And the weight of Sammy's life placed in his hands.

_Dean woke up with a start. He could hear a noise, although he couldn't place what it was. He pushed back his bed cover and headed towards Sammy's room, where the noise seemed to be originating from. As he neared, however, he could feel something was wrong. It was getting hotter, and smoke was billowing out of Sammy's nursery. Dean ran forward to be confronted by the sight of his dad with Sammy in his arms. _

"_Daddy!" he cried out. His dad thrust Sam into his arms._

"_Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Don't look back. Now, Dean, go!"_

_Dean turned and ran down the stairs, Sam cradled in his arms. He couldn't think straight; something bad must have happened. Why was there a fire? And where was mum? Dean ran on, Sam clutched tightly in his arms. He reached the front door and barrelled out. Once he was outside, he turned to face the house, looking up at Sam's nursery. The room was lit orange. Sam stirred in his arms._

"_It's ok Sammy," he murmured comfortingly to his little brother despite not knowing what would happen next. Then, suddenly, he was scooped up into a pair of arms. A familiar voice said 'I got you," and Dean felt safe, because despite everything that had happened, daddy was still here to look after them. Then he heard a loud explosion, and peering over his father's shoulders, he saw Sammy's nursery window explode. _

_Later on, once the fire brigade and ambulance had arrived, Dean had asked his father where mum was. John had looked down at Dean, his eyes sorrowful. _

"_She's moved on, Dean," he said. But Dean didn't understand. _

"_Why didn't she take us?"_

"_It's… she didn't have a choice. But she's gone to a better place." And John said no more._

_Dean still didn't understand. Curled up next to his father, sitting on the impala, he could only think of one thing;_

_Where were the angels that were meant to protect them? _

_Dean felt a slight movement to his left, and lifted his head to see Sam squirm uncomfortably. An officer appeared in front of them, asking John if he could answer a few questions. John wordlessly handed Sam back to Dean, and went with the officer, but not before ruffling Dean's hair. Dean looked down at Sam, nestled in his arms, his eyes wide open and staring at Dean._

"_It's alright, Sammy." He said. He hugged Sam to his chest. _

"_I'll look after you. I'll protect you. Just like mum told me to."_

22 years later, Dean was standing in front of Sam again. They had just finished the case at Kansas involving their old home, and had been looking through the old pictures that Jenny had given them, when Sam had once again asked Dean what he could remember from that night. Dean shook his head, memories flashing in his mind too quick for his to remember them.

"I told you, Sammy. I just remember the smoke and the heat. And then dad placed you in my arms, and told me to run. And I did."

Sam looked up at Dean, thoughtfully.

"You've been protecting me ever since I was 6 months old."

Dean snorted.

"Saving your sorry ass over and over again is a full time job."

"Haha, very funny, Dean."

Dean grinned at Sam.

"What can I say? I am the best."

But when Sam had turned around to grab something out of his bag, the smile on Dean's face fell. He might not have been able to remember everything that had happened on that night. But he could remember the fire, and how he had nearly lost Sammy because of it. That was the first time Dean nearly lost his brother to fire. But not the last.

A/N again: So, what did you think? Please send me a review so I know whether to continue or not. If I only get a few reviews, I'll think it's bad and not do the next chapter. Maybe it is bad… well, whatever you think it is, tell me so I know. PLEASE!!


	2. Palo Alto 2005

Short A/N (the longer one is at the end)- I changed the font, so instead of the italics being the flashback, it's now the other way round.

**Three Times**

**Chapter 2**

**Palo Alto, 2005**__

_The second time Dean had to save Sam was just after the two had parted after they had completed their first hunt together in over 4 years. For Dean, it was the second time he had to save his brother from a fire, and in truth, it filled him with just as much fear as the first time._

Sam got out of the car, closing the door behind him. He leaned into the car, facing Dean.

"You'll call me when you find him?"

Dean nodded, not able to speak yet. Here he was, once again being separated from his brother. It seemed fate just didn't want the Winchesters to be together.

"Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, alright."

It was a lie, and they both knew it. Hunting took them far and wide; the chances of him coming back to Stanford were very low. And even then, Sam probably didn't want his big brother hanging around him anymore. Sam had moved on with his life. He was happy, with a hot girlfriend (who Dean thought was way out of his geeky brother's league), and his life ahead of him. Why would he want a big brother to ruin all that?

Sam smiled rather sadly at Dean before turning around and started to walk up the footpath. Dean started the car.

"Sam!"

Sam turned back around.

Dean hesitated for a second before continuing.

"You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

Just like the old days, Dean wanted to say. You should come with me, Sam. Being a hunter is in your blood. But he didn't say it, because he wanted Sam to be happy. No matter what it cost him.

Sam grinned.

"Yeah."

And with one last look at his brother, Dean drove off.

He only drove a little way before parking again. To lose his little brother again hurt more than he had expected, and he needed a little time to recover. Dean glanced at his watch, wondering what the time was. _Should I camp in here, or go to a motel_, he wondered idly. It was then he noticed his watch had stopped. Dean frowned before shaking his wrist a little, wondering what had happened. He had only changed the batteries recently. The time on his watch didn't change, so he turned the radio on instead. However, all that came out was static. Dean tried changing the channel, but nothing worked. Suddenly, he had a gut feeling that something was wrong. He turned off the car engine, jumped out, and ran back to Sam's apartment. Something wasn't right, and even is Sam didn't need his older brother anymore, Dean needed to know that Sam was okay.

About a minute later, Dean was running down the corridor to the door of Sam's apartment. He could feel something was wrong, and as he neared the apartment, he started to feel warmer than usual. He reached the door and wrenched it open. Smoke billowed out straight away, engulfing him. Coughing at the sudden disturbance, Dean moved further into the apartment, looking for his brother.

_Where's Sam?_ He thought frantically. He suddenly heard a cry. He moved towards the noise, which seemed to be originating from the same place as the fire. _Oh God, please let Sam be okay_, Dean thought. He reached the door to the bedroom only to see Sam lying on the bed, gazing up in horror at the ceiling.

"No," Sam moaned, still looking up.

"Sam! SAM!" Dean yelled. He followed Sam's gaze, his own eyes widening at the sight of a burning woman- Jess?- on the ceiling before pushing the thought out of his mind. He had to get Sam out. NOW.

Dean rushed over to Sam, yanking him off the bed.

"We gotta get out of here," he yelled, pushing Sam away from the bedroom.

"No! Jess! No!" Sam kept crying as he was pushed further and further away from the woman he loved. Finally, they got out of the apartment, and began running down the corridor. Sam wasn't protesting as much, but Dean still had to drag him. Dean was reminded of the last time he had saved Sam from a fire, so many years previously. As they emerged from the entrance to the building, each gripping the other, Dean recalled what he had said all those years ago, to comfort Sam.

"It's okay, Sammy," he said softly, echoing the words in his memory. Sam gazed at him with those soulful eyes, tears pooling. And Dean knew that Sam was hurting, that once again a woman that he loved had been ripped away from him by a fire- no, not just a fire. Because how could a fire put mum and Jess up on the ceiling? It didn't make sense, no goddam sense at all. For now, however, Dean was content. His brother was safe, and right now, that was all he cared about. The nightmares, questions and fears would come later.

After about five minutes, the fire brigade was already stopping the fire. Dean, who was standing and watching, turned around to see Sam sitting on the impala. Dean moved to join him, and once he was seated beside Sam, he had a startling flashback to another time, another place, where the remnants of his family had crowded onto the hood of the impala. He gripped Sam's shoulder and turned him around to face Dean.

Sam was crying, tears running down his cheeks, making tracks in the soot that covered his face. He gazed imploringly at Dean, as though begging him to take away the pain. But Dean couldn't think of a way how. And, despite Sam's despair at losing his girlfriend, Dean couldn't help but be slightly happy. He felt utterly wretched for it, but he couldn't help it. Sam would be back on the road with him. His family would once again start to mend. A part of him, a large part of him, was hurting because his little brother was hurting. Dean could never stand to see Sam upset. But there was still that small part of his that was rejoicing at the outlook of their future.

"You alright, Sammy?" Dean voiced gruffly. Sam sniffed.

"I loved her, Dean." His voice sounded so young and innocent, it nearly broke Dean's heart.

"I know man. I know." And that was all he could say.

The two brothers sat side by side on the beloved impala watching the fire being put out. Dean's hand was still resting on Sam's shoulder; Sam was leaning in slightly towards Dean, seeking comfort and protection in his time of weakness.

About twenty minutes later, when the last of the fire was being put out, Sam stood up. He moved towards the back of the impala, footsteps heavy. Dean also rose, but instead of following Sam, he headed towards an officer to ask if there was anything left of the apartment. He understood that Sam needed a bit of time to himself.

After asking an officer what the outcome was (nothing remained, everything had been burnt to a crisp), Dean began heading back to the impala, but stopped to once again look at the remnants of the apartment. He stood at the back of a crowd of people who had gathered, gazing thoughtfully at said apartment. As he gazed up, his mind wandered. Once again a fire had ripped through the lives of the Winchesters, threatening to end the life of them, and changing their course of destiny. It seemed it was the duty of fire to set the path the Winchesters were to take.

Dean turned his head towards Sam, who was doing something in the trunk of the impala. Once Dean had walked over, he saw that Sam was loading their guns, and adjusting their weapons. Dean stared at Sam, and Sam raised his head to look at Dean. In Sam's eyes, Dean saw sadness and vulnerability. But he also saw determination and resolve. Sam raised his chin.

"We've got work to do."

_That was the second time Dean saved Sam from a fire. Once again, a life was lost. However, that wasn't the end. There was one more fire that Dean would have to save Sam from, and that time shook Dean up the most._

**A/N: **So, this was a lot longer than I expected. I'm not sure how happy I am about it, so I would really appreciate it if you would drop in a review and tell me how it is. Seriously, I would be content with a 'good' or 'bad', although longer reviews are more helpful. Anyway, please review. And I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Salvation 2006

A/N- I finally got the inspiration to write this properly! My first attempt was a fail, and I kind of got all disheartened. But I finished it. I hope you've enjoyed the story. I'm quite proud of this chapter; it came out better than I expected. So, that's all, folks. Read on and enjoy. And please review at the end… it's not that hard, it'll just take like 1 minute. But just think: your one minute of time gives me a day of happiness.

**Three Times**

**Chapter 3**

**Salvation, 2006**

Sam was a constant in Dean's life. Had been ever since he was born. Through out all the confusion surrounding his mother's death, and then the chaos when his father began hunting, in the midst of all that was Sam. That was until he went to Stanford. From then on, Sam was a missing part of the puzzle that made up Dean's family. And Dean was that lonely puzzle piece that has been separated from the rest of its package; unable to fit in anywhere. But then the fire at Palo Alto, and Jessica's death, and Sam was back on the road with Dean. Just like the old days. But at Salvation… Dean felt like he nearly lost his brother again. It was a feeling that scared him to death.

Monica, Sam, and Dean ran down the stairs, the smoke chasing them. Cradled in Dean's arms was Rose, who was wide-awake, but silent, her huge eyes trained on Dean. As they reached outside, the upstairs window blast open, glass shattering over the lawn. Standing on the driveway was Monica's husband Charlie, who raced towards them.

"You get away from my family!" he yelled, frightened but menacing. Before anything could happen, Monica grabbed him.

"Charlie, don't! They saved us. They saved us." She repeated, crying. She turned to Dean, who gently lowered Rose into her awaiting arms. The loss of weight made him recall another time he carried a baby out to safety. _Maybe I got it right this time_, he though. _Maybe this baby will grow up safe and innocent, not knowing what's out there_. Because sometimes, that was the only thing he wished for Sam.

Monica looked up at Dean, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said, her arms wrapped tightly around her daughter as she moved into the warmth of her husbands arms. Dean felt Sam turn around and look at the burning house, and started to do the same thing when he heard a low exclamation from Sam.

"It's still in there." Sam growled, turning back to the house. Dean threw out his arm, restraining Sam.

"Sam. Sam, no!" he yelled, pulling Sam away. Sam struggled furiously in his grip.

"Dean, let me go. It's still in there!"

"It's burning to the ground, it's suicide!" Dean yelled, pushing Sam further from the house, his eyes seeking Sam's, trying to convince him not to run back.

"I don't care!" Sam retorted, still struggling.

"I do!" Dean shot back angrily, disturbed at Sam's newfound attitude.

Sam finally stopped struggling, and instead turned to look back at the house again. Dean followed his gaze back to the nursery window, where they both could see the figure, which then disappeared in the flames.

Sam continued staring at the window for a few minutes before whirling around and stalking back to the car. Dean, watching him, let out a sigh. He turned to go, but decided to first check on Monica. She was looking worriedly between him and Sam's retreating figure.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him. Dean gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nothing to worry about, just a small family matter," he said. She smiled back at him.

Dean turned to go, but was stopped again.

"Umm… Dean, right?" He turned back to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Just… thank you. If not for you and Sam, we… we'd all be dead. We owe you our lives." She said earnestly. Rose, still in her arms, let out a gurgle. Dean smiled at the pair, his heart lifted slightly.

"No problem." He said. With that, he headed back to the impala, where a grumpy Sam was seated.

Once in the car, an uneasy silence fell over the two. Dean could tell from the look on Sam's face that he was in no mood to talk, so he let it go, instead turning on the engine and driving away before the police could question them.

In the motel, things weren't any better. Dean, still upset about Sam's actions with the yellow-eyed demon, was now getting worried about his father's lack of communication. After ringing three times, he turned to Sam, who was seated on the bed, head down.

"You hear me? Dad's not answering, something's wrong." Dean said, trying to provoke a response.

Sam slowly lifted his head.

"If you had just let me go in there…I could have ended all this." Sam's voice was quiet but accusing. Dean's eyes widened at Sam's words.

"Sam, the only thing you were gonna end was your life." He said, trying to get Sam to see reason.

Sam's eyes met Dean's. They were filled with determination, but a determination that would have gotten Sam killed.

"You don't know that," Sam said, his voice quavering.

Dean looked at Sam in disbelief.

"So, what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're damn right I am." Sam replied furiously, standing up.

"Yeah, well, that's not gonna happen. Not as long as I'm around." Dean turned around. _I've been looking out for you my whole life, Sammy,_ he thought. _You think I'm gonna let you die for a demon?_

"What the hell are you talking about, Dean? We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

_No Sammy_, Dean thought, _it's the only thing dad's ever cared about. Not us_.

"Sam, I wanna waste it. I do, okay? But it's not worth _dying_ over!"

Sam's look of disbelief hit Dean like a tonne of bricks.

"What?" Sam asked in a surprised tone.

"I mean it. If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed… I hope we never find the damn thing!"

There was a flash in Sam's eyes, a flash of anger and disbelief.

"That thing killed Jess." His voice lowered dangerously. "That thing killed mum."

Dean swallowed before continuing. Sam wasn't going to like what he had to say next, but he had no choice. It had to be said.

"You said yourself once… that no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never coming back."

Sam slammed Dean into the wall. Dean recalled another time this happened; only their positions were swapped. _Funny how people change_, he thought.

"Don't you say that, not you. Not after all this. Don't you say that." Sam's voice was breaking, tears pooling in his eyes. Dean, still against the wall, took a breathe before continuing. He knew that pretty soon he was going to break down.

"Sam, look… the three of us… that's all we have. And it's all I have." Sam started getting even tearier, and his grip on Dean's shirt loosened.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together, man. And without you or dad, I-" Dean's voice began to shake.

Sam's hand left Dean's shirt. He backed away, shaking his head.

"Dad. Of course. Ring him again."

Dean was left standing, breathing heavily, trying to force back the tears. The yellow-eyed demon had caused him so much pain. He had lost his mother to that thing, and if he was honest, he had lost his father to it too. His father, who was so caught up in hunting and revenge, that he had eventually lost his family. But Sam… to nearly lose Sam to it as well was more than Dean could take. The one last member of his family, the constant in his life once more, had nearly been taken.

Watching Sam now, he could tell that Sam was back again, this time to stay. But it had been too close. Way too close. Dean knew at that moment that the yellow-eyed demon was the main threat. He had to kill it before it destroyed his family more than it already had. His mother, he could never get back. His father was too far gone to be alright again. But Sam, Sam still had a chance. And Dean was going to make sure that he took that chance.


End file.
